What if?
by CrazieAuthor
Summary: What would happen if instead of Starfire going through the time warp the other titans did? 5 chapters first is a summary the next 4 are the storylines of what would happen if each went missing each chapter is separate and has nothing to do with the others. Only implied pairing no actual pairings (for the most part)
1. Prologue

Alternative story lines where instead of Starfire going through the time warp portal, the others do. Each story of each going through and the effect of the team are separate and purely theoretical.

* * *

What if… Raven went through instead of Starfire. How would that change the dynamic of the team? If she'd gone through would they still be together as a team? Would the team have drifted further or closer to each other? Would the end of the world be avoided forever? Or just a little while?

What if Robin disappeared? Would Cyborg take control of the team? Would Beast Boy? He's proven he could on multiple occasions . What about Starfire? What would happen to her?

What if Cyborg left? The first time he did the team almost fell through. And how would the others interacted? Beast Boy would lose a friend that's like his brother, Raven and Starfire would've lost a big brother that defends them, and robin a friend.

And what about Beast Boy? The team doesn't realize it, but their dependent on his ability to lighten the mood. If he disappeared then what? Would Raven close off from the others forever? What about cyborg? How would he be affected? Starfire? How would she feel losing her little brother? Robin?

How would the team be affected if any of them left? It's already proven that Starfire is the glue that keeps them together and allows them to be able to talk to each other. But what if they lost the cool headed sensible one. If Raven disappeared she wouldn't have Beast Boy's back and it's likely he'd get hurt. Robin would make irrational decisions and hurt Star. Star would have no girl talks and be stuck with three guys. And Cyborg would get in arguments with the others more often with out a cool head to calm him down.

Robin's absence would be just as bad after all he's the leader. If Cyborg took over then he'd goof off less, and eventually Beast Boy would be pushed off the edge bothered by being unable to talk to his friend as much. Beast Boy's inner alpha male might snap and he'd try to take over the team with out thinking. Starfire's be broken hearted and Raven while trying to act like nothings wrong will miss being able to talk to the only other rational one on the team.

If Cyborg were to go then the confident would be gone, the others would have secrets surrounding them and there would be no scheming sneaky older brother to make sure it all worked out in the end, and there would be tension through the entire team and with out reassurance from Cyborg they'd all have misunderstandings and annoy everyone and it's likely the tension would make the team explode and dissipate.

If Beast Boy went away… then the team would be tenser they'd be less likely to function. Raven would close off from every one else. Robin would feel the tension of the team's heavier atmosphere. Starfire would have no goofy jokester to goof off with and she'd be unable to talk to her brother like friend. And Cyborg would have no one to game with, chat with, argue about meat with and he'd close himself of from the team more often and would start to over work himself.

But nothing is really sure until you hear the entire story…


	2. Robin

The day started normally enough but like most things all that's good must come to an end...

the titans had all been relaxing playing games, reading, or cooking alien delicacies, actually the last one was wrong Starfire was not cooking an alien delicacy in fat she wasn't even in the room, Robin found that weird, but tried to shrug it off for his game.

"Friends!" Starfire shouted bursting in, all the titans startled, except Raven who only looked up in mild interest," Joyous news! Today we are to celebrate my Tamerianian festival of friendship and comradery!"

"Sounds fun Star, just let me wrap up this game," Robin said focus still on the TV.

Starfire looked slightly disheartened," then until then I shall recite the on thousand poems of friendship, in my home language!" Starfire took a deep breath to start reciting but the alarm went off.

'Saved by the alarm,' Robin thought, as much as he liked Starfire, singing just wasn't her strong suit.

"Titans, GO!" the leader shouted and they all quickly departed for the emergency.

 **TT**

Warp, he was an odd villain, able to stop the guards with out any pressure and spouting out information about the future like it wouldn't cause a major issue in history.

"Ah, yes," Warp said, as Robin approached him," the formidable Titans leader, though I suppose now you are the Teen Titans?" he said like it was a question he already knew the answer to," yes I've grappled with you before, or really I will, if you think about it. Yes you are quite a challenge," Warp struck Robin in the side," in the future that is! Now you're just a brat with to much hair gel, and later you're a taller brat without Hair gel," Warp taunted," but not to worry I already know the outcome of this battle," Warp put up a hand freezing Beast Boy as the green teen charged," the artifact will go missing and history will mark this blemish on your history, as a failure on your fault, and you'll just sulk about it unable to fix it," Warp summoned a portal, Ta-Ta Brat!"

Robin had, had it he lunged at Warp, and ended up in the portal with Warp. Robin felt weightless in the vortex that was summoned, there were many things floating around him, almost bumping into him as he detached the source of Warp's powers from his chest.

"No!" Warp shouted desperately," You fool you don't have any-"a flash of light interrupted the pompous villain, and Robin found himself in the museum from before. But it was different, it was more high-tech, and –

Robin found his train of thought interrupted by an alarm blaring, a guard came in," Stop right- Robin?" the guard asked.

The guard took off his Helmet revealing Beast Boy, or at least Robin thought it was Beast boy, how many green people can there be in one city? This Beast Boy was different, he carried himself with more command and respect than the gangly teen that Robin knew. His face was more squared off and adult looking, he was also much taller than he used to be.

"Man, I haven't seen you in a long time!" He said remisantantly, Robin examined the green man in front of him. he looked well, but there was something wrong, Beast Boy looked more monkey like, he had a more adult looking exterior, yes but he also looked like he had half morphed into a monkey halfway and then stopped.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah man, how many incredibly handsome green idiots do you know?" he asked.

"Y-you look different."

"What do you expect to happen in twenty years, Rob? A lot's changed."

"T-twenty years?" Robin asked.

"Yeah," Beast Boy said turning around," Oh and its Changeling now," he said holding his helmet over his shoulder,". Come on there's a lot for you to see!"

Robin followed Beas- Changeling, How much had changed? Robin asked himself. If Beast boy was now a half monkey man by the name of Changeling what else had changed?

Robin and Changeling stepped outside from the museum, it was dark out but Robin didn't see any stars the smog was blocking it all from showing. There was also snow everywhere, Robin shivered the cold air hitting his bare arms.

"Where are the others? Where's the rest of the team?" Robin asked the tall stranger that was supposedly an older Beast boy.

"Like I said Rob, a lot's changed in Twenty Years, the teams not together anymore."

"What!?" Robin asked. As he followed Changeling through the surprisingly empty streets.

"After you disappeared the team felt the tension, Cy, took control, and we all tried to find out how to get you back, but," Changeling looked away as if remembering something bad," Star took it pretty badly, she blamed herself and worked harder than any of us to try and find you, she wanted to apologize, Cy," He took a breath," Cy tried to calm her down and get her to relax a little but Star didn't listen she became obsessed. Eventually it started straining the team we stopped functioning so well. Then we met up with this other villain. Adonis, it should've been an easy mission, but, it wasn't he ended up dumping a load of chemicals on me and," Changeling paused," it changed me, and not the monkey thing in cause you were wondering. I got aggressive and a bunch of my instincts grouped together making a primal force I couldn't control. I ended up challenging Cyborg a week after the incident and, well, I ended up taking over the team, but after I did I realized it was a mistake, but the instincts wouldn't let me back down. Cyborg came back later and got me with an antidote of sorts and I calmed down some, but I found it's better to stay half morphed to control the instincts. Not long after that happened though, the team really did break up. Cy still stays at the tower and I occasionally go over there but I don't know about the others. Star has checked in once or twice but Rae," Changeling's voice cracked," She left right after I got her to open up a little more," Robin noticed how distance Changeling looked when he mentioned Raven, Robin never realized how much she meant to him.

"Why is Cyborg at the tower?" Robin asked.

"He got so distracted he forgot to upgrade his system, he's so outdated that he's tethered to the tower."

"Oh," Robin said looking down.

"It's not your fault Rob, you couldn't have done anything, it was my fault really," the green man said looking down.," I tried to be alpha and it's not my place."

"Beas- Changeling," Robin said putting a hand in his friends shoulder," there's nothing you could've done, the team would've broken up eventually, even if you didn't do that."

"Thanks," Beast Boy said with a smile," We should probably get to Cyborg though."

"How is he?" Robin asked.

Changeling looked at Robin," Not well, he-"Changeling faltered," You'll see."

Robin fell silent no longer sure of what he was supposed to do, he found the notion of the team breaking up without him so bizarre and flattering at the same time.

It seemed like eternity before they arrived at the tower. Robin looked at the tower and gasped in surprise, it was battered and most of the windows were broken.

"W-what happened?" Robin asked.

"Time," Changeling responded sadly, Robin looked at the green changeling closer and saw that time had not been kind to his friend, his hair had a few greys sprouting through and he hadn't bothered to cut it in a while making it shaggier than usual, and Robin was even more shocked to discover that he had stubble on his chin, like he hadn't shaved in a while either.

Robin and his green friend began clambering up the many steps to the top of the tower, according to Changeling the elevator had also broken a long time ago.

"How long has it been since the team broke apart?" Robin asked.

Changeling thought for a minute," thirteen and a half years."

"You guys only managed to stay together for seven years?" Robin asked shocked.

"A lot's happened Robin, No one was ever the same, Especially Starfire," he said sadly.

The two resumed their climb up the tower in silence.

"CY!" Changeling shouted as they entered the tower," I brought a friend."

Robin heard a hacking cough," Green bean? You finally find your girlfriend?" A voice said in a good natured wheeze.

"No Cy, I brought an old friend," Changeling said with what Robin was certain was a blush dusting his cheeks.

"Shame, I haven't seen Rae in a while be nice to see her," the old weathered voice said, Robin saw the shadowy figure of someone get up and shuffle over," Still aren't you a sight for sore eyes," the voice continued coming into the light. Robin was shocked to see a very old Cyborg, he was hunched over and wrinkled his metal plates shining dimly under their rusted covering.

"R-robin?" He asked," that you traffic light?"

Robin nodded dumbly, if the signs of ageing on Beast Boy were shocking then the sight of Cyborg an old man connected to the tower like a phone without charge was even more shocking.

"Robin," Cyborg said shuffling over and hugging the boy wonder," Where have you been all this time?"

"I haven't been any where," Robin responded truthfully," I went through a time portal."

Cyborg backed up from Robin, he looked down," was afraid of that," he said before hacking up his lungs in a horrid cough.

"Why, All we have to do is put him through a portal to go back and stop all this from happening," Changeling said.

"We can't do that Green bean, it's not that simple," Cyborg said sadly.

Robin looked down disheartened, then he remembered something," Cyborg? What about this?" he asked pulling the power source he'd pulled off of Warp.

Cyborg broke into a grin," Robin that'll work," his face fell," but to fix all this you'll need to find Warp and get the clock he stole back, if you don't," Cyborg shook his head," I don't know how much it could change."

"I can't do it alone, Where are the others, have you found them?" Robin asked.

"I don't know Rob they turned off their trackers a long time ago," Robin looked down sadly," but I've heard rumors about them visiting some haunts here and there," Robin looked up hopefully. "You'll need Changeling's help but, I'm not sure how far you'll get, I haven't seen Star in almost three years. And Raven, longer than that." Cyborg paused before finally adding," but I hear this sly monkey has seen her recently."

Changeling blushed he turned around," We should go, we have a lot to do with no time to do it in," He walked away.

"What's up with him?" Robin asked.

"Raven's a bit of a touchy subject for him."

Robin nodded and then left to follow the shape-shifter.

 **TT**

"Be- Changeling?" Robin asked the green hound dog, the green dog turned and looked at Robin tilting his head, shifted back.

"Yeah?"

"What's going on with you and Raven?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," Changeling said voice cracking nervously.

"Changeling, you can trust me, if I go back to the past and stop all of this it be nice to know what's going on. And if you two have an issue with each other than I need to know for the dynamic of the team."

"It's not like that Rob," Changeling said turning around to look at him," You may only remember the goofy teenager who only liked a good prank, but that was only a part of me."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, now not sure that he'd ever known his green team mate.

"Everyone has secrets alright! Let's just say while the rest of you may think I had a pretty nice childhood, or that I always had powers, your wrong," Changeling gave Robin a look," I was only the goofy kid because that's all I knew to be, I wasn't sure what to do with myself, and jokes seemed like the route to go."

"Changeling, I'm sorry I didn't know," Robin said.

"I know, but that's the problem, Rob, when you go back to the past don't just assume that the gangly teen you know as Beast Boy is just a jokester, okay?" Changeling asked.

"Okay," Robin said seeing something, in his green friend's eyes, it wasn't melancholy, or despair, it wasn't even desperate, it was like he was remembering something he didn't like.

"Now come on, we gotta find Rae, Right?"

"Yeah, Right…" Robin said suddenly getting the feeling that he didn't even know any one on his team, he felt like a failure who'd failed to get to know any of them, that he was so distracted by what ever he was doing that he never took the chance to get to know them, any of them.

Robin followed the shape-shifter further into the city, till they were at an old abandoned library," If she'll be any where it's probably here," Changeling said," just be careful what you say, she's… touchy, sometimes," Changeling said.

"Okay," Robin said.

Changeling open the door it creaked as it sung open, the two of them stepped in side cautiously," Rae, you here? I brought an old friend," Changeling said out into the darkness.

"What do you want," Raven monotone voice echoed around them, venom dripping into it.

"I told ya Rae, I found an old friend," Changeling said softly and reassuringly.

"I told you I won't rejoin the team, I don't blame you but I won't join," her voice echoed again this time sounding closer.

"That's not why I'm here Rae, I found him," he said.

"that's _impossible_ ," she sneered.

"If you haven't noticed I'm all about the impossible, Rae. You thought a lot of things were impossible, and didn't I prove you wrong?" he said gently.

"I-I," Raven's voice stuttered.

"Please just come see, okay?" Changeling asked desperately.

Robin heard a thud as something, or someone dropped from off of something to the left. Robin saw a figure dimly outlined in the darkness. They stepped into the light, and Robin saw Raven in a white cloak, her eyes glowing white, her hair longer then he'd ever seen it.

"Robin?" She asked.

"Yeah," Robin said nodding nervously.

Raven's hair and cloak moved as if there was wind around her and her cloak changed into its previously normal blue.

"Damn it," She muttered," Really need to get a hold on denial.

"What?" Robin asked.

"The white cloak signifies togetherness and peace, that all my emotions are perfectly balanced, unfortunately denial likes to get in the way."

"That's okay Rae, always liked you in blue, But white's not bad either," Changeling said with a wink.

Raven blushed," Flirt," she muttered.

Robin couldn't help feeling like a third wheel while this happened, he coughed nervously.

Changeling blushed," Yeah, uh we should go, Rob's got a plan to stop all this from happening."

"What do you mean, all of this Changeling, you cannot change the past, no matter how much you dislike it."

"I think I remember you telling me that once, "He said pondering tapping his finger on his chin," But this time your wrong Rae he can go back to younger us and stop all this from happening!"

"Alright I'm in," She said with a nod, she walking out, her outfit flashing white again," or do you two think time is better without Robin?"

Changeling smirked about to follow, but then he saw Robin's shocked face, "Are you two?"

Changeling shrugged," Dunno she's kinda complicated like that!"

Robin shook his head in confusion, if he'd felt like a bad leader before he really felt like one now. Not only had he'd always assumed that Beat Boy had, had it easy but he'd also not bothered to notice how much Raven mattered to him and vice versa.. Robin began to wonder how much about his team mates he hadn't known, as he ran to follow them he wondered what about Starfire and Cyborg he didn't know. At this rate probably everything.

He'd never bothered to figure out what Cyborg went through to become a Cyborg, he'd never even thought about asking it. In fact the only Titan he really knew anything about was Starfire. He knew a lot more about her culture than he really wanted to, but he enjoyed it. Robin wondered if Starfire even really enjoyed her earth lessons or just felt obligated to do so.

"- seen her a couple times," Robin heard Raven say snapping him out of his train of thought.

"What?" he asked.

Raven rolled her eyes, this Raven had more sass than the Raven he knew.," Starfire I've seen her a couple times recently she doesn't talk to me anymore but she used to stop by for a 'girl talk'. Azar never thought I'd say it but I actually miss those conversations."

"I'll hold you to that," Robin said with a smirk."

"You better, younger me doesn't realize it but she needs to open up a little more, this idiot helped some," she said jerking her thumb to Changeling," but Star helped a lot too."

Changeling wisely decided to stay silent even when she referred to him as an idiot, and Robin couldn't help but feel vertigo, this was all so familiar but also foreign at the same time.

"Okay," Robin said with a nod of the head, you'll probably hate yourself for it though."

Raven shrugged," at first but she'll- I'll see the point."

Robin noticed that all the others kept referring to themselves as if they were different people, and in a way he guessed they were.

"Let's go Starfire likes to wander the mall," Raven said.

Robin nodded, of course she would it was after all Starfire.

 **TT**

When Raven said mall Robin thought of the brightly colored people filled happy busy Building from his time. Were you could barely walk ten feet and have space to breath but the swarm of people was oddly reassuring in the fact they all were there and everything functioned like it should. Robin was not expecting the decrypted building that they'd arrive to. It was sagging and soggy looking like a box left in the rain, the many windows in different states of broken and boarded up, the paint chipping, peeling, and flaking off.

"This is the mall?" he asked.

"What used to be," Raven said sadly, as if even if she'd never say it she also missed her time spent at the mall. Robin supposed that Raven now probably missed everything the team did, she probably felt like she'd taken it for granted, having never participated.

Come on let's find Star," Robin said allowing the two to lead the way into the mall.

They wandered the halls for awhile not really seeing anyone all they did see was paper and leaves fluttering in the wind. Robin watched the two grown up titan's in front of him, it was so weird for him to see them walking side by side with out compliant. Robin supposed they'd only complained in the past because they'd tried to keep their feelings, whatever they actually were, bottled up, and avoidance and arguing were the easiest options.

Robin say Changeling's tail slyly sneak up and snag raven pulling her closer to him.

"Garfield," she said in a warning tone, Robin only had time to realize that Garfield must be Changeling's real name before he said something.

"Sorry this things has a mind of its own, and I can't help it if it's got good taste," he said roguishly winking.

Raven pushed him away, but it was playful," flirt," she said.

Changeling shrugged his shoulders," what can I say, I'm just that way."

Robin coughed uncomfortably to remind them he was there," You two want to split up, you know cover more ground?"

Changeling blushed his face turning a reddish brown color, Raven blushed as well her face turning maroon," S-sorry," they stuttered at the same time before blushing more and shutting up.

"Let's just find Star," Robin said.

"Sure," Changeling said.

The rest of the time Changeling and Raven didn't flirt or talk but they did steal glances when they thought Robin wasn't looking. Robin rolled his eyes this was completely unprofessional, then again they technically weren't titans at the time so…

~Whoosh~ Robin heard the air around him shift, he turned his head. He knew that sound it was Starfire charging a bolt in defense.

"Star?" he called out tentatively not wanting to scare her away. Robin saw a tall skinny figure in the distance," Starfire It's me, Robin."

"Robin?" Her voice asked nervously," You're okay?"

Robin was startled that her English was almost perfect, but then again twenty years had passed.

"I'm okay Star," Robin said reassuringly.

Starfire approached her curly hair now longer than before, so long that she almost stepped on it, and filled with even crazier curls than they'd ever been it was like she spent a lot of time in the wind and didn't bother to brush it. Robin was shocked to see her wearing an oversized hoodie and boot-cut jeans. From what he could tell she didn't have any grey in her hair like Beast boy and Raven, but her eyes looked so much older. It was like all the youth she had, had been sucked out of her soul.

Starfire enveloped him in a hug," I have missed you," she muttered in his ear.

"Missed you to, Star," he said hugging her back.

The three other Titans quickly informed Starfire of the situation and she agreed without hesitation.

"Yes, I do not wish for this future to remain a reality for you," Starfire said solemnly to Robin.

Robin grinned," we should find Warp now."

"All ready on it," Raven said her eyes glowing her chakra stone crackling with magic. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos," she said moving her arm in a semi circle motion down ward.

Robin's vision went black and he felt a chill down his spine as they were all teleported. When he could finally see again he saw they were at the museum Changeling had found him at again. They looked and saw Warp muttering as he was hunched over to work on something.

"Snotty- brat nosed- do gooder- always foiling my plans."

"sorry Warp, but you time is up," Robin said to the now aged Warp.

"Surprised?" Warp asked in response to their faces," well don't be! After you took my time stabilizer it took out the effects of time on me!"

Warp ran at them to attack but this time they were prepared," Titans GO!" Robin shouted and at the same time Robin heard Cyborg shout at the same time as him. robin barely had time to turn around and see cyborg coming to fight despite the fact that he was at risk for death before he was back into the fight with Warp.

The battle was surprisingly short, it helped that Warp couldn't freeze them in time at the moment. And when they finished they tied him up taking the clock he'd stolen from him.

The world around them shifted and there was an earth quake," Rob! Time is unstable I have to send you through or this will be for nothing," Cyborg managed to shout.

"Thanks guys I'll fix this I promise," Robin said with a nod of his head taking the clock and the back of Warps Outfit in hand about to leave through the portal.

The last thing Robin saw was Starfire smiling and Raven pulling Changeling by the collar of his shirt for a kiss, just barely hearing her mutter," this never happened any ways," before Robin tumbled through the weightless tunnel of time.

 **TT**

"We must find him!" Starfire exclaimed loudly.

"Starfire he went through a time portal we'll have to-"

~Whoosh~ Robin tumbled out of the portal springing on his hand flipping and landing on his feet," It worked!" He exclaimed.

"What worked?" Starfire asked curiously.

 **TT**

"I did what?" Raven asked after Robin finished telling the team what happened in the future.

"Noooo, no, no, no, no dude your crazy," Beast Boy exclaimed," I wouldn't- we're not- I mean she's Rae!" Beast boy exclaimed fluster while he gestured wildly.

"Are you saying that I'm too creepy?" she asked.

"Yes!" Beast Boy exclaimed," Wait NO! that's not what I meant!" Beast Boy said.

"Rob hate to break it to ya, but I gotta agree with BB, 'bout the crazy thing not the creepy bit," Cyborg clarified quickly.

"What?" Robin asked.

"I think you hit your head man Raven and BB? Nuh-uh ain't gonna happen."

"But when you think about it they argue like the Garthreecs(1), and Farflegs(2), from my planet, two species that use the hateful tongue as a mating ritual," Starfire said.

"you know I think what we should learn from this," Robin said," that I should take more time to get to know all of you the future then happened because when I disappeared I didn't know any of you and because of that it caused all of you to break apart. I need to do better as a leader," Robin finished looking down in shame.

"No robin you are not a failure you didn't do anything wrong the future is changeable."

Robin smiled," thanks Star, now how about that friendship holiday you mentioned?"

 **TT**

Sorry about any ooc with any of them but it was twenty years so I hope you'll forgive me.

1-2.) Garthreecs and Farflegs made up for the purposes of this story, the different terms for the different genders of the same species.


End file.
